The Forgotten Zodiac Animal The Cat
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Tohru's class is given an assignment to choose a zodiac animal and write about it. She choses the cat. Yuki isn't impressed by it and Shigure wanted her to chose the dog! How will Kyo feel when he finds out? KyoxTohru fluffy :P
1. The Project

"What an ironic school project..." Tohru murmured as she looked over the project outline.

The project was about the Chinese Zodiac. She was to choose one of the animals and write on it. Her eyes drifted to Yuki. No doubt he'd choose the rat. Then her eyes turned to Kyo. His eyes scanned the page furiously before he stood up.

"I'm not doing this!" He shouted at the teacher.

The teacher looked at him with a blank expression. "You will if you want the grade, Kyo Sohma." He stated.

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Fine! Then I won't get the damn mark!" He shouted before bolting from the room.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Stupid cat..." Tohru heard him mutter. She only frowned by this. It was obvious why he was mad. Being in a family cursed by the Zodiac animals, and him being the cat, that ,meant ht was already put out from the others, but now that there was an assignment that involved the zodiac animals, he didn't want to chose any beside the one he was; the cat.

Tohru's eyes turned back to the assignment and she smiled. If Kyo wasn't going to do it on himself, she would do the project on him instead.

...

"The Zodiac animals?" Shigure asked as Tohru set out dinner.

Yuki nodded. "Bit of an odd choice, but yes."

Shigure grinned. "And you're going to choose the dog, right?" He asked as he flicked his hair and acted flattered.

"Not a chance." Yuki stated and rolled his eyes. "I'm doing mine on the rat." He stated.

"Of course you are..." Shigure pouted before turning to Kyo. "Kyo a-"

"I'm not doing it!" He snapped as he got up and bolt from the room to go to the roof to sulk.

Shigure slowly turned to Tohru and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Tohru...?"

Tohru laughed sheepishly and scratched her cheek. "Sorry, but no..." She murmured. "I-I chose a different animal than the dog..."

"What one did you pick, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked as he paused in putting a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Th-The... cat..." She squeaked.

Yuki and Shigure seemed taken aback by this.

"The cat isn't really a zodiac animal, though..." Yuki stated.

Tohru nodded. "B-But... Kyo is a cat... so that folk tale must be true... I-I was going to write on that..."

"Why not choose the dog?" Shigure pouted.

Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin before looking to Tohru. "You won't get a good grade if you choose the cat, Miss. Honda."

Tohru shrugged. "I-It's what I want to do... M-My mother alwasy said to follow your heart... and that's what I want to do..." She stated as a blush slowly began to consumed her face.

The boys sighed and returned to the food.

"I still think you should do the dog..." Shigure muttered.

"Give it up already!" Yuki hissed.

* * *

AN: It's short, yeah... but its cute :P

I got this idea from my own art project I made where I made the zodiac animals surrounding the cat which is the "forgotten one". I like how this is so far ^^ Hope you do too! ^^

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Th-The Cat

The following day at school, the class began to research their Zodiac animal. Yuki had no real researching to do - he knew all there was to know. Tohru knew the folk tale of the cat off by heart and would have no problems writing her project on it. When there was five minutes left to the class, the teacher asked them all to pack up and one by one state the animal they chose.

The teacher kept tally of the animals chosen. There were twenty-five kids in her class. Two for the rat, seven for the snake, eight for the dog (Shigure would be happy to hear that), one ox, two tigers, one dragon, one monkey, one sheep and Kyo refused to take part. Finally it was Tohru's turn. The class turned to give her their attention.

"Miss. Honda? What have you chosen?" The teacher asked, prepared with his chalk to tick off a mark in one of the catagories.

Tohru could feel her cheeks heat up. Her eyes drifted to Kyo who was looking at her with curiousity. Yuki's eyes were on her too, but he still didn't look impressed with her choice in animal.

"Well?" The teacher pressed.

"Th-The ah... c-cat..." She stated.

"You mean the tiger?" The teacher asked as he went to place a mark in the tiger catagory.

"N-No!" Tohru gasped and shook her head, her cheeks turning brighter. "N-No... I mean... the cat-cat... like a household cat..." She murmured.

The teacher's brow rose. "There is no cat-"

"Yes there is!" Tohru retorted. "Th-There is... r-really... please... just let me do it on the cat... you won't be displeased..."

The teacher sighed and moved to write "Cat" on the board with one tick below it. "Alright, Miss. Honda..." He sighed.

Tohru smiled slightly as they bell rang. Students got up from their seats to leave the room and Tohru quickly followed after. Halfway down the hall, she felt someone grab her wrist, She turned to see Kyo.

"O-Oh, you startled me..." She said sheepishly.

"Why the cat?" He asked, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"I-I've always like the cat... I told you that..." She stated.

"We both know the cat isn't really apart of the zodiac..." He said, now a hint of sorrow buried deep within his redish-brown eyes.

Tohru shook her head. "You're the cat." She whispered and poked his chest. "The cat just never made it in... but it should be." She said and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't make you look bad." She said and winked.

Kyo's eyes widened slightly as a faint blush feel over his cheeks. "T-Tohru..." He breathed.

The bell rang again.

"Gah! I'm gonna be late for class!" Tohru squeaked. She ran off down the hall but looked over her shoulder to wave at Kyo. "See you later!" She called and giggled before disappearing around the corner.

Kyo swallowed hard as he leaned against the wall, placing his hand on his chest as he kept his eyes on where she disappeared. '_Why?_' He thought. He didn't think he'd ever understand her.

* * *

AN: Muhaha! So cute ^^ really happy with this~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Jealousy

The next day, Tohru was mostly in her room, working on her project. It was a Saturday afternoon and Yuki was enjoying the weather by sitting outside with a book. Kyo was also enjoying the weather by training.

"So... why don't you do the project on yourself like Miss. Honda is?" Yuki asked.

"Shut up." Kyo murmured. "I'm not doing it 'cause it's a stupid project." He stated.

"You're just being a child." Yuki stated.

"Listen to yourself." Kyo hissed. "And why do you call Tohru by her last name all the time? You're friends, not acquaintances!"

"I have more respect for her than you, stupid cat." Yuki stated.

"Shut up, yah damn rat or I'll knock you on your tail!" Kyo shouted.

"You never have before, what makes you so sure this time?" Yuki asked coldly as he closed his book.

"Just you watch me!" Kyo hissed as he charged Yuki, fists clenched tightly.

Yuki quickly ducked from Kyo's punch and stood up. He quickly moved behind Kyo and brought his foot into Kyo's back. He hit the ground with a thump and groan.

"Damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

"Give it up already, stupid cat. You will never be able to stand against me." Yuki stated.

Kyo gritted his teeth before he got an idea. "You mean like how you're jealous Tohru chose my animal over yours?" He asked.

Yuki stiffened for a moment. "What does Miss. Honda have to do with this? You're just being stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo hissed as he got back to his feet. "You're just jealous. You wanted her to choose any animal besides mine, and you know why? Because you can't stand that she'd prefer me over you." He stated and smirked.

Yuki clenched his jaw as he quickly brought his fist forward and let it collide with Kyo's face. Kyo flew back into the opened doorway of their eating room and hit his head off the table.

Yuki picked up his book and without a word he walked off away from Kyo.

Kyo groaned as he used one hand to hold the back of his head and the other to hold his right eye; they both throbbed painfully.

At that moment Tohru and Shigure ran into the room in a panic.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped as she ran to his side. "A-Are you alright?!" She breathed.

Kyo's head was swimming and his vision blurry as he looked up at Tohru. "Y-Yeah..." He muttered.

Tohru only frowned further as she gently helped him to sit up.

"That's a nice shiner you got there..." Shigure said as he bent down to look at Kyo's face.

"Oh my! You're bleeding!" Tohru sqeaked as she got to her feet. "I-I'll go get the first aid!" She stated and stumbled out of the room and down the hall.

Kyo pulled his hand from the back of his head to look at his palm, sure enough there was blood.

"Must have cut it on the table..." Shigure said as he looked over the table that had a bit of blood on it. "Why were you two fighting this time?" He asked with a sigh.

Kyo turned his face away.

"Kyo... please..." Shigure said and touched his shoulder.

"It... was over Tohru..." Kyo muttered.

"What? You two are confessing your love!?" Shigure gasped and grinned. "Oh this is wonder-"

"No! Idiot!" Kyo hissed before looking away again. "Wh-What's this c-crap about love anyway?" He mumbled, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "I-I was bragging how T-Tohru chose my animal... and how Yuki was jealous over it..." He murmured.

Shigure sighed. "Was it worth it?"

"That rat seemed pretty pissed..." Kyo murmured.

"But was it worth it? You got hurt and have Tohru all worried about you." Shigure stated.

Kyo frowned. "I didn't mean to make her worry..."

"Well you did." Shigure stated just as Tohru returned.

She had a first aid and a few other things. "Are you okay, Kyo?" She asked sadly as she forced him to turn so she could clean the wound on the back of his head.

Shigure stood and moved to head up to Yuki's room.

"Yeah... y-you don't have to do that..." Kyo murmured.

Tohru shook her head. "Of course I do. How else will you take care of it?" She asked.

Kyo frowned and winced as she cleaned the wound. "I-I... I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"For getting into a fight with Yuki? You always do this." Tohru stated and giggled.

"N-No... I..." Kyo sighed and trailed off as his blush deepened; he was glad she couldn't see it.

"It's okay, Kyo. I want to help you. It's fine." She stated as she pulled her hands back. "The bleeding has stopped... I can't really put a bandage on it..." She murmured as she moved to clean the blood from the table.

Kyo sighed and turned to face her. "Thank you, Tohru..."

"No problem." She said and smiled. She reached for a bag of ice she had grabbed and moved to gently set it against Kyo's black eye. "That feel better?" She asked.

Kyo nodded with a wince. "Y-Yeah..."

Tohru smiled softly. "If theres anything else you need, you can ask, okay?"

"Tohru..." Kyo said and looked at her with his one eye.

"Yes?" She asked and smiled brighter.

"Why... the cat?" He asked.

"Hm?" She asked and tilted her head.

"The project.. why... the cat?"

"I told you." She stated and smiled. "I've always loved the cat from the zodiac. Remember I'm the fanclub." She stated and winked.

Kyo blushed deeper by this and looked away. "O-Oh..." He whispered.

"What's wrong, Kyo... you're worrying me..." Tohru said and frowned as she lowered her arm from holding the ice.

Kyo searched her eyes before leaning in to hug her gently.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru squeaked, a blush forming on her face.

His arms only tightened as he turned into a cat and landed in her lap.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru said again and frowned. "What's-"

Kyo scurried out of the room before she could finish.

"Wh-Why... did he run away?" Tohru asked and sighed as she picked up his clothes.

* * *

AN: Cute~ I really love how this fanfic is coming out :P

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Stupid Cat

Kyo laid peacefully in bed. Tohru opened the door to glance in. He had a visible back eye and it was two days later, but she was thankful that it wasn't nearly as bad.

"Kyo?" She called.

Kyo's eyes fluttered open and turned to his doorway. He saw Tohru standing there in her school uniform; was it Monday already?

"Wake up, Kyo." Tohru said and smiled gently.

"Mmm..." He grumbled and turned over.

"Come on, sleepy head." Tohru said and giggled.

"What's the point of going?" He said and sighed.

Tohru smiled as she moved to his side and looked down at him. "Because I want you to hear what I said about the cat in my project."

Kyo's eyes slowly drifted to Tohru and he nodded slowly. "O-Okay..."

Tohru smiled gently as she headed back to the door. "Hurry on downstairs, okay? I made something I know you'll love for breakfast." She winked before running off.

Kyo stared at the door before pulling himself up and towards his dresser.

"Miss. Honda, morning." Yuki said as he entered the kitchen.

Tohru looked up from setting out breakfast to smile. "Morning, Yuki." She said and gestured to the table. "I hope you'll like breakfast."

Yuki nodded as he sat down in his usual spot. "It looks delicious."

Tohru smiled as she sat down where she normally sat. "Thank you."

"Mm~ I smell Tohru's cooking~" Shigure sang as he entered the kitchen.

"There's lots, so eat up!" Tohru said and grinned.

"Don't mind if I do!" Shigure grinned as he took his seat and started to form a plate.

As the three began to dig in, Kyo entered the room with a yawn, taking his seat beside Tohru.

"Morning, Kyo! Look at this amazing spread, Tohru has prepared for us this morning~" Shigure sang.

Kyo's eyes scanned the table and he was surprised to see all favorites.

"That's where you would say thank you." Yuki muttered, moving his chopsticks to his mouth.

"I-I know that!" Kyo hissed before looking to Tohru sheepishly. "Th-Thanks..."

Tohru nodded. "Of course. I'm just glad you all enjoy my cooking so much." She said and smiled softly.

Kyo reached to set up a plate and ate away slowly.

After their food was done, the three headed off towards school together.

Kyo walked up ahead of Yuki and Tohru. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at the ground. Tohru sighed softly as she watched his back.

"Are you ready to present your project today, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked as he smiled gently.

Tohru looked to him and nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I am nervous though." She said and giggled.

Yuki nodded. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Yuki. I'm sure yours will be great to."

"Y-Yeah..." He agreed and smiled some.

Kyo listened to the pair and rolled his eyes. '_Dumb project... damn rat... he's always trying to look better than me! Wh-Why? Tohru likes me better anyway... why would she like a rat when clearly cats attract her?_' He sighed softly an shook his head, looking down to his feet as he kicked some rocks.

"Kyo..."

Kyo's head snapped up as he heard her gentle voice and her gentle touch to his shoulder. "Y-Yeah?" He asked.

Tohru frowned further. She hated seeing his black eye, but tried to not to make it obvious to him; surely he was self-conscious about it too...

"A-Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled her hand back.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah... fine..." He turned his eyes ahead again. "Why you ask?"

"B-Because you don't seem to be..." She replied and frowned further.

Kyo glanced at her and sighed. He pulled his hand from his pocket to ruffle her hair some. "Stop looking at me like that. I said I'm fine. Just tired." He said and gave her a smile.

Tohru's face softened. "Oh... I'm glad then." She said and giggled. "You had me worried."

Yuki watched the pair in front of him with a silent sigh. '_Stupid cat... never realizes just how great he has it..._'

When the three reached school, they all split up to do their own things before class began. Tohru wandered the halls trying to calm her nerves before class when she'd have to present her Zodiac Animal project... that was if she even got in today... she may be nervous for no reason. She sighed softly as she rounded the corner and bumped into someone... who bursted into smoke.

Tohru yelped as she looked down at a white rat.

"Y-Yuki!" She yelped and looked around frantically; thankfully no one was in sight.

"Tohru..." Yuki sighed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried as she gathered his clothes and him and ran to the nearest vacant room; an old unused classroom.

She gently set him on the table with a frown. "I'm so sorry... I need to pay better attention to where I'm going..." She sighed and lowered her head.

"No, no." Yuki shook his head.

Tohru look at him puzzled. "Huh?"

"I was looking for you." He stated. "I'm sorry, this was really my fault. I know how clumsy you can be..." He stated and laughed nervously as he used his small paw to scratch the back of his neck.

Tohru sighed. "Sorr-"

"Stop apologizing." He stated and sighed.

"S-..." She caught herself in another apology; maybe she said it too much. "O-Okay.." She murmured, her face now a deep shade of red. "S-So why were you l-looking for me?" She asked.

"I had a question..." He stated. "I-"

There was a poof of smoke and he sighed. Tohru yelped as she closed her eyes and held out his clothes. Yuki took the clothes from her arms and quickly changed back into them before sighing.

"Sorry about that. You can look now." He said.

Tohru opened her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "You alright now?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you. S-So... what I wanted to ask was about Kyo."

"Kyo?" She asked and tilted her head. "Why?"

"Does he mean more to you than I do?" He asked, no hint of emotion.

Her eyes widened as a blush formed over her cheeks. Her hands waved back in forth in front of her face. "No,no! Of course not!" She stated and lowered her arms. "You both are so kind to me... you both mean the world to me. You're always looking out for me, seeing if I'm okay or need a hand with things... I'd hate to lose either of you." She stated as she turned her eyes to the ground and frowned at the thought.

Yuki nodded and touched her shoulder. "Thank you." He said.

"F-For wh-"

Tohru was cut off as the bell rang.

"Come on." He said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the room and down the hall.

* * *

AN: Yes, I'm pathetic on posting... I know.. sorry...

One... maybe two more chaps remain. Yuki is jealous of Kyo possibly?

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	5. Forever

"Miss. Honda, it's your turn." The teacher said gently with a smile.

Tohru swallowed hard. Was it really her turn so soon? She felt like the last five projects before hers went by far too quickly. As she moved to the front, her paper tightly in her hand, she found herself trembling. She moved to the front and let out a shaky breath, looking over the class. Everyone's attention was fixed on her, not a single student turned away.

Uo was giving her a thumbs up while Hana looked at her with her very small smile. She spotted Yuki who was looking at her, half with his gentle smile, half with what she thought was angst. Finally she saw him. She saw Kyo. He sat where he always did. His bright orange hair starring her in the face. For some reason, seeing his cat-like red eyes fixed on her, made her relax rather than panic more.

"Miss. Honda? You can begin." The teacher said.

"S-Sorry." Tohru said and laughed nervously. She let out a breath before taking one last glance at Kyo. She turned her eyes back down and began to read.

She began by explaining the folk tale on how the cat missed on making the zodiac. She explained how the cat was simply fooled by the selfish rat and nothing could ever take away the cats hurt and it would be impossible for them to ever be friends again. She paused in her story to glance from Yuki to Kyo. They're eyes fixed on one another's for a brief moment before they broke away; Kyo snarled quietly.

She smiled softly. "But this does not make the cat anything less then it would be." She sand and smiled at the class before looking down again to her sheet.

"Sneaky, stealthy, mischief and loyal. Cats are quick on their feet, but of course no one is perfect. The cat would have been the ideal animal to be in the zodiac. I believe it's a shame the cat didn't make it in because of the rat's selfish desires..." She lifted her head to look at Kyo.

His eyes were wide as he stared at her; was that admiration she saw?

"Gentle creature that needs not to be alone, but to be loved. Cats... mean a lot to many people.. but one cat in particular... means a lot to me... and that is the forgotten, but deserving one.. to the Chinese Zodiac..." She said and lowered her paper with a grin. "If there was a year of the cat fanclub, I'd be the manager." She stated and giggled before bowing. "Thank you."

The class began to clap and the teacher stood, dismissing Tohru to her seat. "Well Miss. Honda. I wasn't sure what to expect from your project, it being on an animal that is not originally in the Zodiac, however... I was very impressed." The teacher said and smiled.

Tohru blushed deeply as another round of applause began.

It was shortly after that, that the bell rang and everyone piled out of the room.

The end of the day rolled around and Kyo had not said a word to Tohru. She thought maybe she had said something to offend him. Eventually herself, Yuki and Kyo headed home. Kyo was up ahead with Yuki and Tohru behind him.

"What's wrong, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked and touched her shoulder.

"I-I... think Kyo is mad at me..." She whispered and sighed.

Yuki shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"S-Since... my project this morning... he hasn't said a word to me..." She explained.

Yuki sighed and looked up at Kyo. S_tupid cat... she basically confesses her love and you're rejecting her!_

_..._

The night rolled by quickly. Tohru made dinner for the household but Kyo refused to come down from the roof to eat. Even as bedtime rolled around, Tohru had yet to hear from Kyo.

She frowned as she got dressed, buttoning up her nightshirt and climbing into her warm bed. She shut off her lamp and curled up with a long breath.

_I-I... don't know what I did, Mom... I think he hates me..._

...

Kyo stared at the moon hanging high in the sky. He slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tohru..." He sighed softly.

He jumped down to the backyard and moved back into the house. All the lights were off an everyone was in bed. He didn't even know what time it was. As he climbed the stairs, he moved to Tohru's door and opened it slowly.

There she laid, under her pink frilly blanket. She looked to comfortable, he almost felt guilty for even considering waking her up... but it had to be done. He slowly stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him. He moved to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"T-Tohru..." He stuttered nervously. He saw her hair was tousled across her face and he went to move it aside, then rested his hand to her cheek, moving her face into his view. "Tohru.." He said again.

A soft groan came from her lips as her eyes slowly opened. "K-Kyo?" She whispered.

He nodded. "I-I... I'm sorry for ah... waking you..." He murmured.

She shook her head. "I-Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I-I'm... sorry for ah... ignoring you today..."

She nodded slowly and went to speak but he hurried on.

"I loved what you said about cats- well... you meant me... r-right?"

She nodded.

He nodded in return. "Thank you... Tohru..." He whispered. His face moved closer and closed the gap between their lips.

Her eyes widened as she tried to process what was happening in her fatigued state. He only pressed his lips harder to hers, his fingers tangling in her long hair as his eyes shut softly. She let out a soft breath as she went to wrap her arms around his neck but thought against it, not wanting him to change into his cat form. She simply closed her eyes and melted against the kiss.

After a moment, he pulled back and smiled softly. "I-I... really.. like you..." He murmured.

"S-So do I..." She breathed. She gripped his hand. "Please... stay with me, Kyo..." She whispered.

He nodded. "I promise you wont lose me ever... not like how you've already lost so much."

Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled. "Th-Thank you... so much..." She cried.

Kyo nodded and stroked her hair, wishing he could hug her.

She calmed after a moment. "C-Can you lay here... without turning..?"

"We just can't hug." He stated.

She smiled slightly and moved so he could climb in. He pulled her to his chest but kept his arms away from her. Her back rested against his chest, feeling as it rose and fell with each breath he took. She moved to entwine her legs with his and giggled softly. "There..." She whispered.

He chuckled. "Night, Tohru." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Kyo." She whispered and sighed contently.

* * *

AN: Done! Gah! Finally I got a new idea for a story tonight... but I thought if I started a new one, I'd have some people ripping off my head ^^" So... yeah xD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
